


a king without a crown || iwaoi

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hes such a silly goose, the iwaoi is only implied, tooru just needs some comfort once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: oikawa tooru was the grand king, and now he's the king without a crown





	a king without a crown || iwaoi

the resonating smack of his palm hitting the ball fills the nearly empty gym. sweat drips off his face, thoroughly soaking his shirt and mixing in with the tears that steadily slide down his cheeks. it burns his eyes but he doesn't care.

he tosses the ball up again, jumping up to slap it over the net. when he lands wrong, he doesn't let out a cry of pain. he grits his teeth and stands, grabbing another ball from the trolley, throwing it and slamming his palm into it, the sting comforting but painful. 

his knees are red and purple from when he falls, adamantly refusing to grab his kneepads. his palms are red, his legs ache, yet he continues to serve and hit. he falls to the ground with a thud, his body exhausted. 

it doesn't stop him.

he shakily stands, grabbing one of the balls from off the floor, and throws it up. when he goes to jump, his knee falters and he slips, landing on his bad knee. he cries out in pain, dragging himself to the bench he left his stuff on, taking out his phone and pressing the first contact. 

_"oi, what's wrong?"_ the voice on the other end of the line says, and he lets out an aborted sob, grabbing his knee.

"help, i—" a sharp stab of pain races through his knee, up his leg and he whines loudly, tears pushing past his eyelids, sliding gently down his cheek. "hurts, please help me, i-i'm scared."

_"shit, i told you not to push yourself. i should have stayed, i'm on my way. is it your knee?"_

he nods, even though the person on the other end can't possibly see, and he knows this. 

it's all his fault they lost. now the team won't have a captain because he's selfish and stupid and _fucking dumb_ and —

the door to the gym is slammed open, and he sobs in relief as the boy scoops him into his arms and presses a gentle kiss to his hair, carrying him bridal style out of the gym and to their destination. 

it's his fault.

"tooru," the boy holding him murmurs, snapping him out of his thoughts. "it's not your fault, believe me." 

he cries. 

oikawa tooru was the grand king, and now he's the king without a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda like a vent fic again adjdnn
> 
> i hate myself but uh??? i hope you enjoy?? comments are always appreciated, and so is criticism ♥♥♥


End file.
